A World Apart
by KatelynnLynn
Summary: Um...First VH fiction, just a little story about Anna and Dracula. If you don't like the coupling, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the brilliant plot for Van Helsing, but I do own the plot for this story. Enjoy! 

Anna was standing silently in front of God, tears streaming down her beautiful face, her hair fluttering in the non-existent breeze, waiting for Him to listen to her plea. When His attention was finally focused on her, she began.

"Please, my Lord," she started, the tears flowing freely once more. "Listen, and try to understand my request. I wish to go back to the earth, to live my life with Van Helsing once more." He stood, and asked one single question.

"Why should I send you back to earth?"

She hesitated. Why? So she could be selfish in claiming the love of one man, to keep him away from all others? To never let the man save the world? She almost laughed at the thought, but thought it better not to. To tell the man she loved how she felt, and she didn't blame him? Yes, she could say that. She was like that. And besides, he would maybe send her back on grounds like those, she prayed he would.

"Because, my Lord," she answered slowly, measuring the meaning and placement of each word. "It was not Van Helsing's fault I was killed. He was a werewolf, with no control over his actions. He did not know, until it was to late. Did you not see him mourn for me while he held me in his arms? I too feel that way for him. I love him." He thought a moment, then smiled at her.

"I will let you go back, but only on one condition." She relaxed, and grinned slightly.

"Yes?"

"Count Vladislaus Dracula lives, still vampire, but not quite as evil. You're task is to make him happy, make him…mortal, if you will. As mortal as he can become, anyway." Anna smiled.

'That shouldn't be so hard,' she thought to herself, an eyebrow raised. 'Dracula is very easily pleased, to be putting up with the women he did for 400 years...'

"But," God started again, and Anna jumped back to attention. "You yourself must also find happiness with him. Do this, and I will let you go on with your life on earth, the way you want it to be lived. The choice is then yours. You can either stay with Count Vladislaus Dracula, or go back to Gabriel Van Helsing." She stared at Him in shock, but could find no words to say what was in her head. Be happy with Dracula? As if! That would and could not ever happen! Could it? Going with her first instinct, she tried to contradict Him, tried to make Him see sense.

"I could never do that!" She yelled, but He just turned and faced the other side of the room, and started to walk away.

"I have spoken." And Anna fell into darkness again.

* * *

When Anna awoke, she found herself in a tight space. When she closed her eyes again, she remembered the day's happenings, and sat up quickly, the result causing a chain reaction.

The loud thunk of her head hitting the top of the coffin awoke the man next to her, and her head clunked on the bottom of the coffin when she brought her head back down to nurse it. She tried to move her right arm up to cradle her head, but her elbow hit solid wood. When she tried to move her left arm to hold that, she ran into someone's chin, causing them to moan in pain. Automatically, Anna sat up to see who it was, and hit her forehead on the top of the coffin again.

When she came back down again, her head hit an arm, which quickly turned up to stop her from causing any more bodily harm then she already had. By now her head was pounding, and her elbows hurt. She elbowed the stomach of the person holding her and, when they let go, kicked the top of the coffin open, and jumped out. Quickly she turned around to see the other occupant of the coffin, and stifled a scream.

There, sitting up in the coffin, was Dracula, the Prince of Darkness himself. She quickly ran to the door and yanked it open, only to be greeted by his smile. She gasped and fell backwards, but he caught her just in time. Automatically she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to meet his body. He straightened up, leaving her dipped, reached behind his neck, grabbed one of her hands, and held their arms out vertically. He smiled.

"Remind you of anything?" He asked, and she just about spat in his face.

"Of course I remember, how could I not? You and the rest of your monsters surrounding every square inch of that ball room, except for me, Van Helsing, and Carl. We were the only decent ones there anyway. And the memory of kissing you…" She trailed off, a look of mingled disgust and horror on her face, sketched perfectly in the lines on her olive skin. Truthfully, she had almost, almost, liked the kiss, but was automatically repulsed by the thought of it.

Dracula on the other hand, he thought she was the image of perfection. The way her eyes sparkled in the candle light, the way her brown curls fell elegantly down her back. Her body fit perfectly in his arms, and the shape that she made as she curved down into the finest dip. Her smile could lighten up even the darkest night, but she only smiled for that blasted Gabriel. He despised him yet, somehow respected him in a way he could not explain, even to himself. He supposed it was because he had earned the love of this beautiful woman that was wrapped up in his arms. For all he knew or cared, Gabriel thought both of them were dead.

Anna had had quite enough of just hanging around like this, so she spread his legs ever so awkwardly and when they were just the right amount apart, slid out of his arms, between his legs, and through the door. She ran down the corridor and yelled out in pain as she twisted her ankle. She fell to the concrete floor. Hard. She lay there for a moment catching her breath, while Dracula caught up with her, almost tripping over her himself.

Reaching down, he extended his hand to her, yet she ignored him and kicked high up into the air, flying up off the floor, over his bent over back, and landing perfectly. It happened in such a blur, she was already standing behind him when he realized she had even left the floor. Turning around, he marveled at her limber and agility, making him want her even more.

She stood up straight, glowing with pride that she had outsmarted him. When he finally turned fully around, he saw the mischievous glint in her eye, and figured she thought she had won. 'Not so easily,' he thought. He didn't know the deal that she had made with God, but he thought, knowing Him, it was complicated. He wasn't exactly sure what it had to do with him, but he was certainly happy it did.

* * *

Okay, keep going? Dump it? So-so? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankies for all the wonderful reviews! Replies at the end of the chappie. 

Disclaimer: **sighs** Wish I owned, unfortunately, that will never become a reality. Unless…**starts plotting to take over the film industries. All of them**.

Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Anna found herself wandering around the castle, wondering if there was any way to escape. Whenever she would see or hear something coming her way, she would quickly duck into the shadows. Usually it was only a Dwirgi, but sometimes it would be Dracula, obviously searching for her. Every time this would happen, she would grin in grim satisfaction. The longer she could stay hidden, the better.

She wandered around the castle for the better part of an hour, opening doors, trying out levers and buttons on various machines, but ultimately looking for an escape route to freedom. She hadn't figured out how Van Helsing or Carl had gotten out of the castle, but she was determined to find out. She knew Dracula knew, but she didn't want to ask him, as that would take a face-to-face confrontation. And it wasn't as though he would tell her anyway. She was lost in the castle and there were no ways to point her out.

After another hour or so of fruitless searching, she sat down behind a torch in the hallway, making sure the flickering light wouldn't give her away. Exhausted, she ended up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in a bed, not the hallway in which she had been before. Dracula was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at her intently. As her realization grew, so did the smirk on his face.

"Ah, you are awake. Good. Now, you must be hungry." He smiled at her again and slowly got up, Anna following.

"What are you going to do with me now?" she asked as calmly as she could. He opened the door, gesturing for her to go through before himself.

"Why, feed you, of course. I thought that was simple." A horrible vision of herself sucking the neck of an innocent villager suddenly struck her mind, and her hand went immediately to her neck, testing to see if there were any bite marks. When she found none, she released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Dracula chuckled.

"No Anna, you have not been bitten. Yet." She stiffened at the thought, but he prodded her in the back, willing her to go on.

* * *

A.N: OMG! I'm sorry it's so short, but I have majorittidy writers block. That's the best I can do for now. BEAR WITH ME!

satha-Thanks! I've always been a big Anna/Dracula fan, I dunno why they attracted to me so much.

Nekodra K. Dracula L- Thanks so much! I luv Drac too. (Drac: TOO MANY FANGIRLS! lol) Anyway, thank you again and you have a good day to!

UntilNowxxx-lol That's great! I think Drac is a little surprised at the fact but, who knows what he's thinking? Thanks much!

Courtney Root-Shut up Courtney. The only reason you didn't like it is 'cause of the fact I made you read it. (We go to school together)

Draculaluvsamy-Thanks much!

Anna-Thank you! I'd like to see where it's going too, but it has a mind of it's own!

charlote-Thank you! Like I said, I like the pairing too!

Sky-Yeah yeah. I made you read it too. Thanks though! (we go to school together too)

Velfin-Thanks! We'll see where it goes, he probably will from Carl somehow…Hm…

Remember-That's alright, that's the reason I disabled the anonymous reviews thing. Anyway, thanks for all the complements and...I UPDATED! SEE?

A.N. 2: Anyway, thanks again to all who read this and please review when you finish. Sorry again! (Next time I'll try make it longer)

Katelynn


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG! I didn't realize it'd been so long! Too much stuff goin' on at school, ya know? Well, here's what I can think up of the next chappie! BTW; if you haven't yet, I highly recommend 'The Historian' by Elizabeth Kostova. Very good reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my cat.

When they finally reached the dining hall, Anna gasped. There, in the middle of a humongous room, stood a giant table, filled to the edges with overflowing plates of food. Chicken, beef, steamed vegetables, all of her favorite foods were gathered together on one end of the table, while on the other there were plates of things of which Anna had no interest in figuring out. She looked at Dracula in surprise.

"Human food?" He smirked.

"I am not without my pleasures of the mortal world. It is not as though it turns to ashes in my mouth." Here she snorted, and he glared slightly. She shrugged.

"I always thought so." She walked off to the 'normal' side of the table and inspected the food closely. It looked rather fresh, and she wondered just how long ago it had been prepared-or waiting to be prepared. Though he had just tried to convince her otherwise, she still didn't quite believe that he could enjoy normal food.

The legends of her people had taught her and the other children that vampires were not 'normal', could not enjoy pleasures like others-the company of others. While they had been dancing, he told her he had desired her-someone 'strong and beautiful.' Right then she had wanted him more than anything she could've ever imagined; for the first time since seeing him again, Velkan's face had left her head, replaced by images of her and Dracula in some--rather interesting positions. When Van Helsing had 'swept her off her feet' (quite literally, she thought with a smirk), the trance had been broken, and that moment had been permanently shoved out of her memory.

Or so she had thought.

When she and Van Helsing had kissed in the entrance hall of the castle, she had tried to enjoy it. But her brain had betrayed her. It had wandered back to the ball, to the place where Dracula's lips had hungrily sought out hers--to the moment they had collided, and all thought had escaped her. Until she finally realized who she had been kissing. The horror of all the tales of her people, the spirit she had thought lurked in the shadows of her room at night. She had pulled back in disgust and, dare she admit it, fright. While she was kissing Gabriel Van Helsing, she didn't see him in her minds eye. She saw herself and Dracula, in the same position. It was his castle after all.

After thoroughly inspecting the food looking for anything suspicious, she sat down and grabbed a chicken leg, biting into it hungrily.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Like, OMG! (totally kidding) I have been having such a bad year so far, how bout you guys? (shakes head) Oi! Anyways, I was just thinking about updating and reading all my old stories when I happened to stumble upon this little number again. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 4!  
Just a little note to Princess Airiana: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! That's helped more than you can imagine. Thank you so much for all your advice. PS-hope you don't mind if I use your lines? (puppy dog eyes)  
PSS- If you haven't, I recommend 'The Dead Poets Society' with Robin Williams and Robert Sean Leonard. We had to watch it in English class, and I loved it so much I went and bought it the next day. It does get a bit dark in the end though…

Dracula chuckled at her eagerness, then settled down himself. He looked thoughtfully at the woman sitting across from him, and decided that his feelings of want had never changed. He looked down at his plate and smirked; He would find a way to get to her, weather she liked it or not.

Anna was having similar thoughts, and shuddered at the thought of being locked in the castle, no contact with the outside world. She paused when she thought of herself as a vampress. Would she have any feelings left at all for her people? Or would she kill them as easily as any other vampire? She didn't want to think about that, so returned to her meal.

Annoyed with the silence that followed, Dracula decided on a different tactic.

"So, you and Gabriel. Did you have fun killing my wives?" It wasn't accusatory, and Anna was confused at that, but didn't answer. "How about my children. Did you enjoy that?" Again, no response. Now he was starting to get really annoyed. "So what did you two do while I was away, anyway." Anna looked up, frustrated.

"Nothing." Short, simple, and to the point. He smirked and raised an eyebrow; he liked seeing her riled up.

"Are you telling the truth, or do you just want to hide the fact that you liked him better than me?" Anna glared at him from across the table.

"Who says I ever liked YOU count?"

"My dear, was it not you that was about to give herself willingly to me before our beloved Van Helsing arrived to, how poetically can I put this?…'Save the day'?" Anna had almost reached her limit.

"He only did so because he didn't want me in the hands of a monster like you!"

"So you DO like him better…" Anna scoffed.

"Who wouldn't?" Dracula leapt from his chair, and Anna did the same when he began to transform. She could take him, she was prepared. She may not have been a werewolf, but she was trained well for battle.

A/N 2--Okay people, I SO do not do battle scenes. Help would be much appreciated in this area. I do hope you're happy with the update in the meantime, and I'm not dead! BTW-If any of you are FullMetal Alchemist fans, can you check out my 'newest' story? You don't even really have to get FMA to understand it. And it's my first songficcy, so that would help too. Thankies! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I decided math sucks big. Frell, school sucks. But this is my new chappie, written in about 10 minutes. Thanks for all the reviews, and hope you enjoy!  
Anna lay on the floor, heart pounding, blood dripping down her cheek. Above her stood Dracula, knife poised down, ready to strike at any time. They had been sitting like this for at least five minutes already, and nothing had happened. Anna was getting impatient. Yet she knew any small movement and he would strike-her chance of seeing Carl and Van Helsing again diminished.

Finally, Dracula sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous, Anna. We must find some way to remedy this situation." Anna glared up at him.

"If you would only move--"

"Then you could strike."

"It's not like I could kill you."

"Would you want to?"

The question came out so easily, it startled her. Yet it seemed he was searching for an answer. So she thought, long and hard. He seemed to be interested in the ways her face converted from one emotion to the next, yet again going back and thinking about the horrors all those innocent people had been through. She finally came back to their surroundings and, looking him straight in the eye, said the last word he'd ever thought she'd say.

"No." His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she continued. "The things you have done are things you have needed to do to survive. Not all the things you have done have been for this purpose, though. Yet you feel it needed to be done. You have only done what you think is right."

Silence.

"You do not believe that."

"Not really, no." 


End file.
